Detention
by Anoniminis
Summary: Series of Fremione one/two shots.  ENJOY!
1. Ending With A Kiss

**Detention**

Summery: During a tiring day Hermione falls asleep in class and is given a detention but who is the boy sitting next to her in detention?

Parings: Ron x Lavender, Harry x Ginny, Hermione x Fred

_The Night Before…_

_Ginny and Harry were off snogging in the common room, Ron was off who knows where doing who knows what with Lavender, and I was alone. Doing everyone's homework. Sure make the ugly, smart, girl who isn't in a relationship do all the homework not like she has any! To tell the truth though it wasn't like I wasn't getting revenge on them. I was writing down mostly all wrong answers. I smiled when I thought of the face Ron was going to make when he would get back his potions paper and find that he would have a D- on a paper that I did._

**Present Day**

I wasn't smiling now though. In fact I was miserable. I was tired. I felt my eyelids dropping and my vision becoming blurry. I had stayed up all night finishing Ginny, Ron, Harry's, Lavender's, and my homework. I felt my eye lids close and welcomed the soft blackness of sleep.

"Mrs. Granger class is over and I think you should wake up now!" The exceptionally high voice of Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Hnnnnnn…" I said picking my head off of my desk and opening my eyes.

"I never thought one of my best students would fall asleep during my class. 10 points from Gryffindor and detention in my class room after dinner!" The professor squeaked again.

I walked out of the classroom with detention on my mind.

**After Dinner**

I walked in to Professor Flitwick's classroom to only see one other kid in there.

Fred Weasley.

God that boy was hot.

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a big lopsided grin. I gave him a small smile and walked over to the desk next to his and put my stuff down.

"Sit here and think about what you have done and remember no talking, and Miss Granger NO FALLING ASLEEP!" Professor Flitwick told us. He walked out of the classroom and we were alone.

Fred passed me a note.

**Hey did you really sleep in his class?**

I looked at the note and wrote down in response,

**Yeah. Hey where is George? – H**

**Didn't feel like coming so he ditched. – F**

**Ok. Then why are you here? – H**

**As long as one of us is here he doesn't care. – F**

**That's cool. – H**

I was about to pass Fred the note when I dropped my quill. I reached down to get it but instead of touching my quill I felt someone else's hand! That's when I slipped. Our lips came crashing together as I fell out of my chair. I pulled apart and said, "Oh my god! I am soooooo sorry!" I said emphasizing the so.

All he did was smile at me then cup his hand under my chin and kiss me.

I liked where this day was going.

**Well…. How'd ya like it? This fanfiction was made especially for one of my friends Kerrie! Hope you liked it girly! BITCH I AIN'T CHO CHANG! AHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAAH!**


	2. Again?

**Detention**

A Fremione Love Story

**HEY GUYS I WAS PLANING ON MAKING THIS A ONE SHOT BUT I HAD A COUPLE PEOPLE ASK ME TO CONTINUE ON. I WASN'T PLANNING ON IT BUT HERE IS YOUR UNPLANNED FOR CHAPTER 2! SO GUYS I WAS MENTIONED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER AT THE END AS KERRIE SO WHILE WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE (LITTERLY) SHE TOLD ME SHE IS GOING TO CONTUINE THIS AND I WAS HAPPY SO HERE WE ARE 1:25 IN THE MORNING WRITIG THIS … SO YOU BETTER LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I LOVE JAMES ANDREW ERIC PHELPS … (FRED WEASLEY) ENJOY! LOVE KERRIE A.K.A HERMY!**

Of course Professor Flitwick had to take that exact moment to come and check on us.

He gasped then squeaked, "Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Well I can assure you we weren't humping like rabbits **(AUTHOR NOTE I got this from another fanfiction and I can't help but crack up every time I mention it)**.

I frowned subconsciously as we pulled apart. This day was not going to be fine. Ugh! Only me I tell you ONLY ME! Do you know how many other people were probably asleep in that class? No one stays awake in that class! It's so boring even I managed to fall asleep! My first kiss and it's interrupted by some teacher. Great. Now what will happen? Will Fred ignore me? Oh Merlin! I didn't think that there would be consequences to us kissing! Wait a moment he was the one that kissed me and if he thinks it's ok to back out a relationship after you kiss someone well some people are going to have a problem with that!

"Uh…It's not what it looks like?" I said lying.

"Then what are you two doing?" Professor Flitwick said outraged.

"Ummmmm 'Mione needed mouth to mouth because she stopped breathing and chocked on air or her own spit." Fred said unfazed.

**(A/N AIDS!(YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT KERRIE)(APPLES TO APPLES))**

"Yeah thanks Fred you saved my life!" I said continuing on with the made up story.

Professor Flitwick gave us an are-you-kidding-me look but just told us to leave.

"_She needed mouth to mouth because she stopped breathing?" _I spat at Fred questioning his actions.

"What can I say Flitwick let us leave early though so I say that he didn't even care and just wanted to punish someone because he was pissed today cause his romantic novels didn't come to day that he ordered through Flourish & Bolts **(? Look up)**." Fred said still calm.

"How would you know this?" I asked stalker boy (Fred)

"Georgie and I went through Flitty's mail. We found some pretty interesting things." Gred (Haha remember this) answered.

I gave him a look but decided not to pry.

"So Fred um…why did you kiss me?" I asked thoughtfully.

At first he didn't answer and I thought he didn't hear me I was about to ask again when he replied, "You're always being left behind. You're the one that people seem to forget about. For some reason though, you stuck out in my mind. You need more confidence in yourself you know that?"

Then he kissed me. Light and gentle but it said it all. I love you. What I wasn't expecting was for him to actually say it.

"'Mione, I really like you will you go out with me?" He said carefully and with hesitation.

I stared at him. He liked me. Fred Weasley. A guy everyone likes (except for the Slytherines). Out of all people that he could have any girl (and even a few guys), he choose me.

"Oh, I get it I scared you. Well, see you around." Fred said all the light leaving his eyes.

He started walking away when I ran up to Fred and grabbed his arm. I kissed him. When we pulled away we were both smiling.

**THE END (FORREALZYS THIS TIME…I THINK)**

**WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I KNOW THAT THERE AREN'T MANY NEW HERMIONE X FRED STORYS COMING OUT THAT ARE FINISHED SO I THOUGHT THAT THIS MIGHT JUST END UP BEING A PLEASANT SURPRISE! I WILL NOW HAND OVER MY COMPUTOR TO MY BFF KERRIE AND REMEMBER RACIST SISTER!**

**SO GUYS SHE SAID FORRALSYS THIS TIME… I THINK WELL YEAH I WILL PROBABLY BE THE ONE TALKING HER INTO ADDING ON TO THIS ONE BECAUSE I AM LIKE A DAILY FANFIC PERSON AND I GET SAD WHEN PEOPLE DON'T WRITE NEW ONES …. ME AND HER HAVE NO LIVES OVER THE SUMMER WELL WE DO JUST REALLY SAD ONES (VOLDY SMILES) BYE!**


	3. A new story

**A Lullaby**

Hermione Granger was singing at night. On top of the astronomy tower was not an unusual place for her to be at this hour of night. Hermione Granger could never seem to sleep.

With all the recent stress of all of Harry's problems, Ron seeming to be jealous every time she talked to another boy, and then Fred.

Ah yes. Fred. That idiot had been in her life for a long time now and she wanted to go out with him so badly that it was driving her crazy. She knew that he probably didn't return her feelings but, was it wrong to hope?

_Little boy, _

_Little boy, _

_Fall asleep,_

_To the moon,_

_To the stars, _

_To God's~ heavenly arms,_

The song she was singing was one her mom had taught her when she was younger. It had gone along with a story.

The little boy in the story had been in Hermione's position exactly. Well, if you flipped around the genders that is.

Hermione is brought out of her thought when she hears the floor boards squeak behind her.

She turns around to see a face she was not expecting to see.

"Uh, hi Fred! You didn't hear me singing did you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"BLOODY HELL YES! 'MIONE YOU WERE AAAAAMMMMAAZING!" Fred almost screamed.

Hermione gave a light smile unsure how she should feel about Fred's sudden presence.

"You were way better then the ugly sisters!" Fred chanted enthusiastically.

"Um, thanks Fred." Hermione said almost shaking. Fred was complimenting her!

He was soon right in front of her and leaned down. TO KISS HER! He came back up and few moments later. Smiling he said, "I've always wanted to do that."

Hermione still shocked couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you did though."

"Really?" Fred questioned.

"Yep!" Hermione replied giving a large toothy grin.

They both laughed and talked the rest of the night.

**NOW MOST OF YOU ARE PROBABLY ALL LIKE 'WHAT THE HELL THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS!" WELL I'M GONNA TELL YOU RIGHT NOW. I THINK THAT I'M GONNA TURN THIS INTO A BUNDLE OF ONE AND TWO SHOTS SO YEAH! HOPE YOU LIKE!**


End file.
